


Love Bites

by MagicMarker



Series: Figrid Drabbles and One-Shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Love Bites, This is basically just going to be a series of prompt responses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt, from Anon:  "Could you please, pretty pretty please, write a Drubble or a short fanfiction about Fili or Sigrid discover a love bite ? :>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

A raven pecked urgently at the window in the loft of the barn, then cawed, clearly angry. 

“Mahal damn you,” Fíli cursed, pulling reluctantly away from Sigrid, who hummed happily, licking her lips.  _“What.”_

The raven tapped the window again, tilted her head back and forth.  _Tap tap._

“Ugh.”  Fíli rose to his knees and shuffled over to push the window open.  “What is it?”

The raven croaked quietly as Sigrid called, “What’s the matter, Fi?”

Fíli nodded at the bird, who flew away, and turned back to her with an apologetic frown.  “I have to go, Sig.”  He crawled back over to her and kissed her gently.  “Thorin wants me to meet with him and your da, and I’m supposed to be at the blacksmith’s.”

She sat up and pulled her blouse back up over her shoulder, then pulled a piece of hay out of his hair with a giggle.  “Well, you’d best not look like you were in a barn then.”  Sigrid craned her neck over the edge of the loft and dropped her shoes down to the ground with a soft thud.  “Let’s go.”

“Oh shit,” Fíli whispered as she turned back to him and rolled up to her knees.  “Shit, Sig, you’re—“

“My what?”

“You’ve got—Shit, I’m so sorry.  You’re covered in bruises!” He grimaced as he brushed them with the pad of his thumb.  She shivered at the gentle touch, but he winced.  “They go all the way up your neck, I don’t know how you’re going to explain that to your da.”

Her fingers followed his, and she took his hand between her two smaller ones.  He gulped as she kissed the tips of his fingers.  “Oh don’t panic,” Sigrid tutted at him.  “It’s not the first time I’ve come home like this.  Da doesn’t need to know who I’ve been with.  He doesn’t really _want_ to know anyway.  And soon we won’t need to keep it a secret, right?”

“I don’t like making you lie to him,” he sighed.  Fíli turned away from her then and tightened the laces on his boots, then started down the ladder.  “And you have many more eyes on you now than you did the last time you went home like that.”

“I know, Fíli.”  She followed after him and pulled her shoes back on.  Then, pressing back into his space, she put her arms around his neck and added in a whisper, “But I like it so well, seeing the marks you leave on me.  Looking at my reflection in the water, or a mirror, seeing them, remembering how your lips feel on me…”

Fíli groaned as her lips fluttered against his ear, and put his hands on her hips, pushing her away.  “You are going to be the death of me, Lady Sigrid.”

“And what a sweet death it will be, my prince.”

\--

Fíli was running, now, dashing between the people, animals, and carts all clogging the road.  He grabbed onto the side of a wagon and skidded around the corner, then burst through the door of the inn where Thorin and Bard waited.  A frantic look to the barkeep, and she jerked her thumb behind her.  _“Thank you!”_ he breathed, trying to slow his heart before he stepped through the back door.

“Uncle, Lord Bard,” he said as evenly as he could, “so sorry to have kept you waiting.”  He took a seat on the third side of the small table, schooling his breath carefully.

“Not at all, Prince Fíli,” Bard smiled as he turned to his notes.

“No, not at all,” Thorin echoed.  “But what’s that on your neck?”


End file.
